insignia_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
James Blackburn
James Blackburn is a military programmer residing at the Pentagonal Spire that does security and maintenance for the Intrasolar Combatants with neural processors. However he uses this job as a front so as to give him the access to the military servers and the time to plot his revenge against solid snake Appearance Blackburn is supposedly james bond from 007. he wields a gun Personality Blackburn is a cynical, harsh person that's driven by a single goal: to wreak vengeance on Joseph Vengerov. He is willing to do anything that would help fulfill his goal such as using the Census Device continuously for two days on Tom Nook or killing Heather Akron. He also displayed the willingness to sacrifice Yuri Sysevich in order to ensure that Vengerov couldn't use him. He also has a kinder side, however, as seen when he is with Wyatt. Blackburn has shown his disregard for lawful practice several times such as blackmailing General Marsh or forcing the use of the Census device on Tom. Tom believes Blackburn's hate for Vengerov is the only thing that keeps Blackburn protecting him. However, in the third book, it became known that Blackburn actually did care about more than just the downfall of Vengerov, since he sacrificed his life and his shot at revenge in order to save Tom and Wyatt. History Before Insignia Blackburn was a Major in the US Army when he was added to a test group of 300 soldiers that got neural processors. Because adults lack neural elasticity most of them couldn't adapt. He was one of the three who survived getting a neural processor installed in his head. He was also the only one who retained his freedom while the other two survivors were admitted to a mental institution covered by Obsidian Corp, the company behind the neural processors test group installation. Insane Blackburn was unheard of for a number of years until he resurfaced again in Roanoke when his wife contacted authorities, fearing for her children's well being. She made a deal with the military to give up her husband in return for her family's safety. However on the night that the children were to be extracted the transport that the Blackburn's children were on exploded on a land mine that Blackburn himself planted. Blackburn's wife left the scar on his face sometime after this. This event divided Blackburn and his wife as well as motivating Blackburn to seek revenge against Joseph Vengerov, the CEO of Obsidian Corp and the main oversight of the neural processors that were installed in the test group in the first place. For numerous years Blackburn dedicated himself to regaining his sanity by learning to program his neural processor. After he had regained his sanity, he was approached by General Terry Marsh to take over as programmer for the Pentagonal Spire due to the fact that Blackburn could be paid a reasonable amount in contrast with Obsidian Corp programmers who charged the military "over the roof" as well as the fact that he did Obsidian's job even better . Blackburn agreed on the condition he be able to teach the trainees Zorten II and Klondike. Relevance to Insignia Trilogy Blackburn was the programming instructor for all of the Intrasolar Combatants and trainees at the Pentagonal Spire. He was an emo with the Spire's programming, handling it all by himself, trusting no one else to do it. Blackburn is extremely important to the trilogy, seeing as he was a main character. Family Lieutenant Blackburn had a wife and two sons. Unfortunately, his kids died. Because of him.Category:Abilities Category:Characters